Fiolee
by lillywaters56
Summary: Gumball is getting married and told his girlfriend just a little to much and Marshal found out something he shouldn't have in my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

FIONNA'S POV

Cake and I were walking home after a long day of adventuring. "I think someone is following us," I told cake."You're just being paraniod baby" Cake said with a giggle. When we got home I slipped into my pj's and laid down. After Cake fell asleep I heard tapping on the window. When I got up to see what it was Marshal Lee was at my window. I opened the window to let him and he pulled me out."Where are you taking me Marshal" I yelled."No where impaticular," answered Marshal with a sly smile. Glob I love the sound of his voice I thought to myself." What do you want then," I asked."Nothing I'm just board" he said as we got close to the candy kingdom.

I guess I fell asleep in Marshal's arms because the next think i remember is sitting in the tea room with Gumball and Marshal. "Finally awake Fionna," asked Gumball."Yay, I guess I fell asleep on the way here," I said with a yawn. "So why am I here?" I asked."I just wanted to see my favorite human and vampire, so I could tell them I'm getting married." said Gumball."What?!" me and Marshal said in unison.

The next day back at the treehouse I told Cake everything."Gumball's getting married! To who?"Cake exclaimed."He said her name Candy Cotton, She's the cotton candy princess."I told Cake. Cake didn't believe me so we went to the candy kingdom to meet Candy.  
"Hello you must be Fionna and Cake Gumball has told me so much about you two,"said Candy."What all has he said about us," I asked curiously."Not much just that you're the only human and this is your feline sister oh and you have the hugest crush on The Vampire King," said Candy right when Marshal came in to talk to Gumball.

"Oh so little Fifi has a crush on me does she," Marshal said with a sly smile."No I don't Marshal how many times do I have to tell you this Gumball just thinks I have a crush on you and won't believe ma when I tell him other wise," I said think of an excuse as fast as I could. "You Know you love me Fi"said Marshal. "What ever makes you happy Marshal" I said with a chucle. As soon as Gumball came out of his lab I gave him an evil glare and Cake laughed.

After Marshal and Cake left (I had to convince Cake I could walk home alone) I told Gumball I needed to speak with him."Why did you tell Candy that I like Marshal" I screamed. "I didn't think she would tell you that and Marshal end up finding out" Gumball said as calm as could be. "How are you calm I'm standing here yelling at you and you're just calm as can be," I shouted.

MARSHAL'S POV

As Cake and I were walking ot we heard sreaming. "I wonder who that is yelling like that," I said trying to start a conversation with Cake. "I don't know maybe we should go check on them," Cake said worried. "They're fine Cake, Fi's probably just mad that Gumball told his girlfriend that she likes me," I said with a chuckle. "Marshal that's not funny," Cake actually sounded mad that is a shocker. "You can go check on them if you want I need to get home" I said flying toward my cave.

Once I got home the sun started to rise so I decided to go to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and laid down. It felt like ten second but it was actually five hours when someone knocked on my door. When I opened the door I was suprised to see Cake standing there (not fionna and cake just Cake that's wierd since you know I thought she hated me). "Hey Cake whats up you look upset" I said kindly. "I haven't seen Fionna since me and you left the candy kingdom last night and she's not there now. Gumball said she left not long after us. I've looked everywhere and thought there was a possibility she could be here but she's oviously not." Cake said almost in tears. "I'll help you look just come in and sit down while I get dressed then we can leave ok," I said trying to calm her down. "OK" Cake said as she walked in.. 


	2. Chapter 2 the talk

FIONNA'S POV

"It's ok Fionna Marshal is not that kind of person," said Ice Queen. "What if he laughs because he figured out I like him and I ran away to cry," I said in tears. "Don't worry I promise he won't laugh he is probably looking for you right now," said Ice Queen reasuringly. "He probably doesn,t even know I'm gone Cake wouldn't tell him she hates him," I said crying harder than before.

Just then cacke and Marshal Lee came in with confused looks on their faces. "Out of any place in AAA you chose to go to the Ice Queen to cry" Marshal said confused. "Ever since I stopped liking Gumball & she stopped kidnapping princes we started to get along and she understands how I feel. I know cake would but I didn't want her to worry about me and go bother Gumball because his girlfriend said that I like you," I said still in tears. "Is that way you're crying because she said you like me and I heard her"  
Marshal asked carringly. "Yes" I said crying hard again. Marshal got closer to me and whisper in my ear "Don't cry you know I hate to see my bunny cry. If you want tomorrow when Cake and Lord M leave you can come talk to me about this whole thing" and then he got up and walk out.

MARSHAL'S POV

Is she really that upset because I know or is it more than that. I guess I'll figure out if she cames over tomorrow Marshal thought to himself. NOBODY'S POV

The next day Fionna came over at like 3:00. Marshal opened the door and he was only wearing his red ad black plaid boxers he did not have huge muscles but he had a six pack and was pretty fit."Oh hey Fi didn't think you would be over till later. You can come in while I go upstairs and get dressed." Marshal went upstairs and came down wearing his red and black plaid long sleave shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans and red converses with skulls on the sides. Marshal floated over where fionna was sitting and waited for her to talk.

"So I supose you want to talk about what I heard the daywe meet Gummy's girlfriend." Marshal said. "I don't really know what to say Marshal"."Well then I'll start the conversation. Whywere you crying after I figured out you like me,"Marshal asked. "I was crying because I thought you would laugh at me because I like you I mean you're Marshal Lee The Vampire KING and I'm just Fionna the human." Fionna said putting emphasis on the word king. "Fionna just because I'm the Vampire King doesn't mean anything. Why would I laugh at you? You're my Fifi, my little bunny, my adventurer. Fionna don't let anything like that bother you maybe one day something you never ever thought would happen will," Marshal said careingly. "Marshal I'm confused. What do you mean?" said Fionna looking like a lost puppy. The next thing Fionna realized Marshal's ice cold lips were on hers.

FIONNA'S POV

Marshall was kissing me. I didn't want to leave that moment but Marshal pulled back for a breath he really didn't need but I did.  
"Marshal I didn't know you felt that way about me" I said wanting him to go back to kissing me. "I've felt that way for a long time Fifi but i didn't think you liked me the same way until I heard Gumball's girlfriend say something about it then I knew you did" Marshal said with that smirk i love so much. "Why did you know for sure when you heard Gumball's girlfriend say something"  
I asked. "She has no reason to lie about you that was the first time she ever met you."

It was a couple days till Gumball's wedding and I was goning to be the Maid of Honor. I can't believe that someone Candy just met is being her Maid of Honor. Any way I'm going to wear a sleave less sky blue dress that is short in the front and long in the back.  
Marshal is going to be Gumball's Best Man. I never thought that was going to happen. Cake and Lord M got back today and I told Cake about me and Mar-mar(mar-mar is marshal's new nickname he was the one that tought of it but don't tell him you know that) and she flipped out.

MARSHAL'S POV I can't believe Gummy wants me to be his Best Man I thought he hated me. I bet he's nice to me now because I'm with Fi. I guess I'll be nice and wear something decent since it is his wedding and he gave me a list of what not to wear. I'm going to wear a white button up shirt with a black over vest and black skinny jeans.


	3. Chapter 3 the wedding

CHAPTER 3 THE WEDDING

Sorry for all the spelling errors I have and will make I'm trying my best to write these chapters as fast as I can but with school I haven't been able to write all that much and I live in a house of five and can hardly get on the computer. So on to the chapter

FIONNA'S POV

Today is Gumball's wedding. I can't wait because nobody knows what anyone is wearing. "Hey Fionna want to go to Gumball's a little early we can change there later" Cake said. "You only want to go see Lord M. By the way how are the kittins doing I haven't seen them in like two months" I said. "Oh there doing fine if we leave now we can go see them you know". "No I'll stay hear I'm suposed to wait on Marshal to get hear so we can go together" I said. "Fine Ill see you there then" Cake said walking Cake left I get dressed and waited for Marshal.

MASHAL'S POV

I couldn't decide what to do with my hair. I finally just left it messy. I got dressed an stopped to look in the mirror. I can't wait to go see Fi. I walked toward Fionna's treehouse i saw people posting fliers about Gummy's wedding. I got close enough to Fionna's treehouse to see Fionna in a strapless skyblue dress. I stopped in my tracks. When Fi saw me she ran to me and hugged me.

We got to the wedding and i found gumball. "Im shocked with you marshall you actually wore something nice thank you" GB said.  
"well i had to look good for your wedding Im not going to be the best mamn and look like complete trash now am i" i said with a toothy grin.

NOBODY'S POV

Gumball and Candy said their 'I DOS' and everyone ate cake exept marshall he sucked the color out of it. Whaen everyone was getting ready to leave GB stood up and said "I would like everyone to know that me and Candy are going to be on vacation for about a week so anything you need talk to peppermint maid and I would like to thank all of you for coming". 


End file.
